Flaming Veil
by Peacelovefairy
Summary: MY FIRST WINX CLUB FANFIC AND THIS IS PART AU. I DONT OWN WINX CLUB OR THE OTHER WORLD SERIES. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE. BLOOM HAS A UNIQUE FAMILY AND LIFE THERE IS MORE TO HER THEN MEETS THE EYES AND WTACH OUT MAGIX HERE SHE COME IN ALL HER FIREY GLORY!
1. Chapter 1

FLAMING VEIL

PROLOGUE

Shit shit shit. "move the place is coming down" i yelled to everyone and turned to high tail it out of the cave as the place started to shake from Camille and Mario's spell caused a major backfire. Fire erupted and rocks bolders were comeing down i was nearing the exit when i heard a baby crying what the fuck i quickly shot down a small side tunnel "Menolly where you going we need to get out" i heard Vanzir yelled but i kept going toward the baby crying. I went maybe 100 yards and there between some fire in a golden like shield dome like thing was an adorable little red head infant. then i heard a woman's voice "save her protect her raise her" "Move woman i need to clear the fire first so we can get her it is magical fire" Smokey said behind me. I stepped to the side and Smokey made quick work of the fires and i reached in he shield dome thing and it disappered and i picked the infant up carefully trying not scare the poor infant. The little thing just smiled at me and i knew i was gonna adopt her. "Ok lets get out of here now" i turned to Smokey and he opened his coat and i stepped infant tucked securely in my arms. Next thing he opens his coat and we was outside the cave with the others. "Well that was fun; hey who is the infant Mel" Delilah asked looking at me. Me and Smokey ran down what happen. "you noticed how when you picked up the infant the fires and quake stopped?" Rozurial said. " And more imporantly who is this infant and who was the mystery woman was?" Mario asked. "I have a better question to ask what should we call her?" Delilah asked. "Bloom she looks like a Bloom to me, and i dont know the ansewers to your questions Mario" i said to my sister and brother inlaw. "Well we should head home now and ill call and let Iris and Hannah and Chase know about the member to the family" Camille said getting ready to start off towards the cars. "Hold on Smokey do you not sence it off of Bloom she has the Dragon fire in her they have become one the same" Shade said looking at me to Smokey and back. "what in the world is the dragon fire?" i asked. "Your right i do. and it is a powerful dragon that gave birth to much of the magic in the universe and to all us dragons it is much like the Black unicorn to all the unicorns" Smokey said. "Whoa so this child is now an Elemental lord or is she more like the Elder Fae?" Delilah asked. "I belieave more close to an elemental lord or a goddess i asure you ever dragon in the dragon reaches will gaurd her with our lives" smokey said. Our mouths hung open and i looked down at Bloom snoozing in my arms so peacefull. "Well lets head home and stop and get some stuff for Bloom im officially adopting her as my daughter i said to the others walking toward the cars glad i rode with Camille and could hold my daughter safe in my arms. We're the D'Artigo sisters: sexy savvy half human half fae operatives for the Otherworld Intelligence Agency the OIA living Earthside our mother's birthplace and we are imboilered in a huge war with Shadow Wing. There is my older sister Camille a moon witch priestess with 3 husbands Trillian her alpha Smokey her dragon and Mario a Youkai-kitsune roughly translated he is a fox demon and her and Mario work death magic, then there is my sister Delilah a tow face werecat she has a golden tabby form she often takes when the moon is ful or she is stressed and a panther form she has to kick ass and she is a Death Maiden for the Autumn Lord and is engaged to Shade who is part Stradolan part Black Dragon a shadow dragon. and then there is me Menolly a vampire and jian-tu (extraordinary acrobat) married to a sexy goddess of woman Nerissa who is a werepuma. "So how you gonna tell Nerissa about you twos new daughter?" Camille asked as we drove back to Seattle and to our home in the Belles-Faire part of town. "i'll call her and tell her i got something important to in erson i think the fact that we are gonna be parents should be talked about in person not over a phone" i ansewered her while pulling my cell out and dialing my wifes number. " Hello" she ansewered. "hey sweetheart listen are you busy i got something i need to tell ya in person?" i said. "Well im at the office finshing some paper work why whats wrong" she told me. "Nothing wrong just need to fill you in a decision i made i think you will be for it, we will stop by there and tell you" i told her. "Ok see you in a few love you" "Love you too" and then i hung up. "i figure we can have Bloom get a checked up i smell smoke and alittle blood off her i dont think it is hers but want to be safe then sorry and to make sure she is healthy" i said. " Ok Mario want to call Delilah and let her know we are going" Camille said and Mario made the call and told them whats up. About 40 minutes later we pulled into the parking lot for the FH-CSI building and walked in Yugi waved us on thourgh. "Why dont i take her yo get checked over and you go tell your wife about the bundle of joy: Camille said to me. "Ok we will be there in a few if anything happens come get me fast" i said handing Bloom to her and heading off to my wifes office. Knock knock " come in" i heard her say when i knocked and entered. " Menolly whats wrong is everyone ok?" my wife said comeing to me and hugging and kissing me. "Nothing is wrong and everyone is ok, but i do have to tell you something" i said floating to meet her in the eyes. She was tall beautifull looking like an amazon goddess with blonde hair i was so lucky to have her to love me for all that i am. "Well Camille and Mario tryed a spellthat we thought backfired in the worse way but now we are not so sure but on the way out i heard a baby crying and found this tiny infant under a golden sheild dome thing and then a woman's voice we dont who she is said to save he protect her and raise her so well i am adopting us a baby girl i hope you dont mind" i spilled to her. She got the million dollar smile and said " is that it i love the idea of us adopting a beautifull daughter i can get the papers tomarrow for us where is she and what is her name" Narissa said i felt better not sure who she would really reasponsed. "Her name is Bloom she has red hair and deep blue eyes and is simply adorable Camille is haveing checked out real quick but here is the thing she is powerful" i told her. "Powerful what do you mean?" Narissa asked. I told what Smokey and Shade said. She blew a puff of air "man but hey one thing we can say is she wont be the most stuck up spioled one ever" she said i laughed. We walked down to the medical wing and Vanzir waved us to the room she was in and saw the doctor place a bandage on her left shoulderand a saw a few black and blue marks on her. "Whatever happened was bad i can say but she will be perfectly ok just keep an eye on this small cut" the doctor said to us. "She is more cute then what you said Menolly" Narissa said to me going to our new daughter and picking her up Bloom had woke up and was smilling and reaching for me so i went and took her. "Looks like she has you wrapped around her little fingure" Chase teased but i could see he was happy for us too. "Like you have room to talk Chase Astrid is the same with you i remeber she was not even a day old and you had a ton of stuff animales for her" Delilah teased right back. "We have an extra car carrier for you guys to take her home in we keep them for this reason here" Chase said smiling. We left and went home with the newst member Bloom Arial Shale D'Artigo i wanted her to have bith mine and my wifes last name to to honor out fourth sister Deiliah's twin that died at birth.


	2. Chapter 2

FLAMEING VEIL

Chapter 1 16 YEARS LATER

ding dong. " I'll get it" Delilah said heading towards the front door. Everyone was in the kitchen planning the next mission. "Bloom Grandmother Coyote is here to see you" Delilah said comeing behind Grandmother Coyote who could if wanted to decive people. Oh man never a good thing if one of the hags of fate wanted to see you i quickily thought to remeber if i had any debts with her and couldn't think of any. "Hello Grandmother Coyote do you wish to discuss what ever it is in private or in fornt of everyone?" i asked getting down and curtseyed. Grandmother Coyote may appear elderly but that was an understatement. Grandmother Coyote is both ancient and timeless . Her face mirrored a topography of ridges and lines, wrinkles on wrinkles , and yet she was beyond the scope of time, emerging from the very void to which death maidens sent sous to be renewed and reused. Age was a misnomer, having no bearing on Grandmother Coyote because she is one of the few true Immortals. Though she looks like an old woman, she was far from human that there was no comparison. She smiled a steel tooth smile at me " in front of all you family child for you must start fully on your destiny, therefor i have already set it up for you to be in Alfea School for Fairys in the Magix realm" she told me flat out which was a shock since she always spoke in riddles. "Ok since i dont no choice in the matter whats so ever when am i expected to go to this school for my road to destiny?" i asked since it is pointless and stupid to argue with one of the Hags of Fates. "Tomarrow morning come to my place and ill get you there" she told me. "Tomarrow damn looks like im out on helping you guys tonight cause i need to pack and get some sleep for my trip which sorta sucks" i said after a moment and silent. "There is more child you must not reveal anything about the war or your powers to anyone under any circumstances not untill after the Day of the Royals then you can reveal all but a moment before for that day is key to how your and several other peoples destinies and it is yet unclear as to how things will play out for the lines of destiny shift to differnt outcomes" she said looking me straight in the eyes. "Ok gottcha no revealing my powers or anything aboput the war no matter what not a problem, so is it a bad question to ask when this Day of Royales is" i said/ask. "Sorry i can not reveal the day for you but you might wish to leave some of your leather behind along with TriAngel" she said to me. "Ok well if there is nothing left for me im gonna go out to my room and pack sorry guys looks like yuor short one person for a school year at least" i said heading towards the back door to head out to my room. "I'll come and help you pack Bloom" Thunder said following me along with TriAngel and Misho and Claraissa. Those 3 have been my best or true friends since i was practically in diapers hell me and Thunder have been tight best of friends since diaperhood, then came Misho and then Claraissa. Thunder can deceive everyone if you dont know her for when you look at her you see this sweet pretty 4 foot 8 inches elf with with dark brown almost black hair, deep forest green eyes that look innocent, she does this all on purpose for she is a mean slick as ever witch who can blast ya if the need arises. Then there is Misho who is part Svartan a dark charming fae and part Incubusni have no clue how that is but dont ask figuring he'll tell us when he is ready i alot of times call him mister Play Play, he is a handsome man about 5 foot 9 inches silver hair that comes just an inch ast his shoulders, dark obsidian skin rich full sedcutive lips that most women except me and my family and Thunder can resist but me and Thunder think him and Claraissa have gotten to gather a few times as in got togather. his eyes are a dark violet that can pull you in. Then there is claraissa she is a sexy 5 foot 8 inches vampire with meduim brown hair, pale skin like porcline and grey eyes she is the eldest of the 4 of us being around the the 1800's she is a super model that can when wanting to put alot of girls to shame. We headed to my place which was not far just past Iris and Bruce's cottage and it looked like a mound of earth but that is the key to my lair i learned from Smokey how to make it i opened the door and we went into my place. "Ok so i shouldn't pack as much of my leather ok so what should i pack ladies and player" i said walking into my bedroom that was off my living room. "Well your jeans would be a good start along with some tees and spaghetiis and few camisoles too" Thunder said to me as i grab my rolling suitcases. " Show me all your skirts so we can figure what would be safe for ya to take too" Claraissa said also as me and Thunder started to look at my tees camis and spaghetiis to see which ones i wanted to take. "hey want me to get your undies and bras too or do you wish to handles those" Play Play said with a half smrik ok his face. " Ha ha i'll handle those Play Play why dont you look at my shirts and help pick out which colors i should ack and Claraissa you know where all my skirts are go through them for me AHHHHHHH so frustrating but what can i do really" i aid going to my underware and bra drawer and started going through to which i should take. Several minutes later of packing and sorta everything to take with me including my bath robes i grabbed my bathroom case and headed to my bath room to ack my shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, and deodorant went back to my room to grab my make up and perfume. "Hey Bloom would it be ok if i took care of TriAngel while your away since like you know how your family is about her really and all?" Thunder asked me. "You know what that is a good idea, you sure you up for the task hun" i said looking at her. "Yeah iam so for the task and i love her as much as you do just give her the command to listen to me thats all" Thunder said. "Ok then TriAngel you make sure you listen to Thunder whil mommy is gone ok sweetie" i said to Thunder and then looking at TriAngel who been laying on her bed in the corner who looked at me with all three heads and barked ok. "Well looks like you 3 will need to fend for your selfs while im gone think you can handle it" i said tring to ease the tension alittle it worked alittle. "Hell girl i surived since the 1800's i think i can handle a school year with out you just dont forget us and tell us all when you can ok" Claraissa said laughing. "Haha ok i would never forget any of you three, i mean we been through so much togather and hey stay over tonight i want to spend my last night here with you three please" i said to them. "YES" Ofcourse" Absolutely" came the reaspones. So i went and cranked my music and we partyied till like 1 am then all but Claraissa crashed. The next morning we woke up early and i saw a note from Claraissa saying that Menolly was allowing her to stay in her lair for the day and that she left a surprize for me in one of my cases. We all got showered and dressed, Thunder in a jewel green turtleneck sweater and cream pants with black boots, Play Pay in a navy blue tee jeans and a jean jacket and sneakers, and me i dressed in a atomic blue halter top, jeans witha rinestone stars on the pockets and a pair yellow wedge sandles. Grabbing my favorite blue hooded coat and suitcases and help gathering TriAngel's food, toys, bed, dishes, put on her leash that was i designed to fit her three headed one body we head out to the main house for breakfast and then out to Grandmother Coyote's place. "Thunder will be taking care of TriAngel while im away" i said to everyone who was quietly eatting. The drive out to Grandmother Coyote's was also a quiet drive noone was happy to see me go i was holding a back pack full of food and drinks that Hannah and Iris had perpared for me to help and i had a photo album that held alot of photos the Narrissa had made for me. and a letter from Menolly who is my mom had sent with the orders to open it once i got settled into my dorm at school. The short walk to Grandmother Coyoet was quiet. "Hello everyone, Bloom i know you may not like this but you have a great destiny ahead of you much of it is already starting to play out there will be dangers follow your heart becareful child" Grandmother Coyote said looking at me i smiled back. "Understood i will becarefull and follow my heart and hey when haven't i had danger after me" i said. "Ok then say your final parting and i portal should be opening right about now to take you just by a lake near your school" Grandmother Coyote said and true to her words a portal opened up just a few feet from us. Turning i gave everyone a huge hug and Nerissa an extra one to give to mom Menolly. "Well i'll see you all next break, wait i will be able to return on breaks right" i said and asked. "Yes ofcourse child you can home on breaks" Grandmother Coyote ansewered me smiling. "Ok see you all later i'll try to call regularly ok" i said with thick tears in my throat as i stepped to the portal waveing to everyoen. "I love you all" i said steppeing into the portal. STepping out by a beautiful lake that was full of peace and tranquility and i felt an connection to it shaking it off i grabbed my stuff and walked towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

FLAMING VEIL (forgot i dont own winx club or Yasmines galenorn's other world series just Thunder, Misho, Claraissa, and TriAngel)  
>CHAPTER 2<p>As i walked through the trees i came to the wide dirt road and across with a slight half a circle drive way was Alfea School for Faries. I stayed in the shadows of the tress to see if i had to change to fit in but i saw what i think were suppose to be buses dropping off new students and i saw alot of girls dress along the likens i did mordern in plain terms so i didnt stand out like a large neon green elephant in the room. I carefully crossed the road and entered along with the others, i stopped and simply looked around at the large space of dirt paths and grassy patches and the well and fountian all beautiful. I spied a line of girls standing infront of a tall brown hairs woman who had 50's style glasses on wareing a long blue and white dress and a clipboard and pen in hand. I got in line behind a very long Blonde haired girl wareing orange short skirt and a green vest halter style top that had a knot tied in the front and showed off her stomach she was slightly tanned i liked her top mainly. tapping her on the shoulder she turned "hi, i like you top where did you get it at?" i said?asked her. "Hi, i got it at RoseLight in Solaria, im Stella by the way" Stells said full of engery and very chirper. "Cool i'll i have to see about going and getting it and im Bloom by the way very nice to meet you Stella, im new to Magix" i said, Solaria hum. "No worries Bloom i'll be more then glad to show you around Magix later if you like" Stella said. "Cool i'll just take you up on that after i get unpacked this is my first year here my grandmother told me about it and helped me get in" i said to her and we walked closer to the woman. "Thats ok my dear this is my second year even though im need to redo my first year on account of small little accident in one of the labs" Stella said. "Really what happen if you dont mind me asking?" i asked very curious. "Well i was totally tring to create this new shade of pink and well some how the lab blew up, i dont even know how it happened really but luckily my parents helped paid for it to be completely rebuilt" Stella explained. "That woman right there is Miss Griselda she is a professor and head of detention here at Alfea" Stella explianed so more jesturing to the woman that ahead of us takeing names and checking her clip board. "Next hello Miss Stella im surprized you was allowed back in at Alfea after last years stunt with the lab" Miss Griselda said. "Next state you name and where your from young lady" she said to me. "My name is Bloom D'Artigo and im Seattle, Washington" i ansewered. "Hmmmm what planet is this Seattle, Washington at Miss Bloom?" Miss Griselda asked. "Yes it is on planet earth" i ansewered her alook of shocked crossed her and everyone around. "Did you say planet Earth miss?" she asked in a shocked voice. Cripes hope this dont turn ugly "Yes mam that is what i said im Bloom D'Artigo of Seattle, Washington of planet earth" i ansewered her. "Interesting i didn't think earth had any magic on it well none the less here you are here is your floor and dorm number miss Bloom" she said handing me a pieace of paper i moved so the next girl can step up. I headed into the building and made my way to the dorm section and after a few mins found my room number as i steped in heard Stella and a couple other girls talking. "I swear it was a complete accident" i heard Stella saying. When i steped in i saw Stella talking to two girls on light brown skinned girl with long light brown hair with blond brown highlight in her bangs wareing a pink skirt with large starwberries rinted on it and a light green puffy off the shoulder sleeves and agian hair stomach was bare. "An complete accident that got you expelled how did you get let back in by the way?" the other girl with a slight Britsh accent pale skin wareing purple pants that came down to her knees and had a lime green stripes down the side, a matching top that was sleeveless turtle neck, her hair was pink and very short punk style with long bangs in the front. "Tehy needed someone with my looks" Stella said striking a pose. Oh man Stella is the type of girl stuck on her looks lovely oh well there is always those type of eople out there. "Hey girls hi Stella" i said walking into the room that i could see was a living room for us girls. "Oh hey Bloom cool we are dorm mates awesome" Stella said agian full of engery. "Hello Bloom, You and Stella know each other" the brown haired girl said in a very soft voice. "Hi and yeah we met just outside, and what is your names by the way if you dont mind me asking?" i said and asked. "Oh sorry i'm Flora" the brown haired girl ansewered. "I'm Tecna" the pink haired girls ansewered. "Yo the name is Musa" and voice behind us said we turned to see a couple girls standing there. One was fair skinned, baggy jeans with horizontal slits in her knees and a red shirt with spaghetti strap on one shoulder and agian stomcah showing, she had black hair in short pigtail style. The other girl had very dark skin. long dark brown wavey hair with lighter brown high light bangs, she was wareing an amry green short skirt, light lanvender spaghetti shrirt with a dark swirl on the front and for the last time her stomach was showing, i was starting to wonder if it was a hit fashion to show middrift. "Hello" me, Stella, Flora, Tenca said in unsion. "So who is Musa?" i asked. "I'am girl, and aren't you Stella princess of Solaria i heard about you blowing up the lab last year from my grands and cousin that sure was something" the black haired girl said. "Hurmph it was agian a complete accident and my parents paid to get it rebuilt" Stella said in a huff crossing her arms, so she is a princess great. "Heehee hey im Layla and princess of Andros" the other girl said and i noticed the smell of a pixies on her oh boy pixies. "Teehee hahahahaha" i started to laugh. "Whats so funny?" Layla asked. "Dont be upset but where im from there is this movies sereis called Star Wars and there is a princess named Layla thats all so it is alittle ironic to me thats all" i explained to everyone. "Oh cool i can see why you laughed it funny" Layla said giggleing alittle too. "Da boo" we heard this little voice i knew it belonged to a pixie and out from behind Layla floated a tiny baby sleepy looking pixie that was adorable. "Oh this is Piff my bonded Pixie she is the pixie of sweet dreams and sleep, she is still a baby" Layla said holding her hand and Piff landed in it and fell back asleep with a yawn. "All she is so cute" Flora said. "Oaf Chatta your steping on me we heard another little voice say from behind Layla and i reliazed that she had pale purple backback on her back. "Hey you guys stop pushing and shoveing in there" Layla said taking her backpack off and opening it and out flew 5 more pixies. "Oh wow you have such beautifull hair" one pixie said going to Stella. "And your so adorable and im Stella" Stella said to her and i felt a bond form right there between the two. "my name is Amore and im the pixie of Love" Amore said she was dressed in a long dress that was light pink and ruffle puffy off the shoulders and alittle rose on the one side of the dress, with a green headband that had a rose in it, long dark magenta hair. "You Have a very sharp mind" another pixie said going to Tenca. "Thank you, you look just as intelligent and im Tenca" Tenca said agian i flet the bond form between those two. "You welcome and thak you, i'm Digit the pixie of Technology" Digit said. Digit was wareing a dark and light blue jumpsuit with alittle skirt to it, with a mallet hair do that was deep dark blue with a streak or light blue down the center. "Hello, you interesting manners about you" another pixies said going to Musa i already felt the bond form betwteen those two. "Um thanks i'm pretty chillax and the name is Musa" Musa said to the little pixie. "My name is Tune and im the pixie of manners,the proper term i belieave you are looking for is i'm quiet relaxed" Tune said. Tune had on an what lood like a cross between victorian and gone with the wind style dress in the colors purple, white and blue, hair is was pale purple in curls and was held back with a light and dark blur stripe bow, pink eyeshadow in a point going upward on her eyes, looked like she is wareing powder. "WowiloveyouroutfititissocoolimChattabytheway" another pixie said ziping up to Flora speaking so fast it took me a minute to figure what she said and that her name is Chatta i think. "Hi could you repeat slowly for me i didnt catch all that and i'm Flora" flora said. "Sure i said wow i love your outfit it is so cool i'm Chatta by the way" Chatta said alot more slower. Chatta looked simlar to Stella except she had her blonde hair in pigtails, tanned skin, wareing a green mini skirt and matching green top low cut that showed off her belly, green gogo style boots that ended at her knees. "Chata you forgot to say what you are the pixie of" tune said chiding Chatta. "Oh yeah im the pixie of Gossip" Chatta said in a rush. "You have many paths and doors to your heart, i'm Lockette the pixie of aths and portals" the last pixie and i felt an rare unqiue tight unbreakable bond between me and her. "I'm bloom and you are such a sweetie" i said back already in protive mode if any should even think of hurting Lockette. "Can i ask what just excatly happened?" i asked. Lockette was wareing a light pink shirtdress with dark pink shorts under neaith that had a keyhole light blue design on it, dark shoes with light blue leg warmer or maybe those were socks, short somewhat dark pink hair cut short that came to her neck with teal-green flower hair pins and one large butterfly shape that looked heavy and was a blue metallic color. "Simple as a fairy we all have a pixie that when found can bond with mush like a very tight sister" Layla ansewered. I was starting to figure how i was gonna tell my family excatly and keep Lockette safe and how do i keep my word with Grandmother Coyote about not spilling the beans about the war with Shadow Wing, oh man this is gonna get dicey. "Cool i got a closer sister the the ones at home sweet" i said. "Hey listen im new to magix and here so how which is my new room?" i asked. " Oh that is easy doll your names are outside you room i got a room to myself" Stella ansewered me. "Your bunked up with me Bloom over here is our room, i hope you dont mind all my plants" Flora said walking to one of the doors i followed along with Lockette Chatta already heading in. I floowed in to unpack and saw many extoic looking plants. "Thanks and i have no proembles with your plants they look beautiful hopefully you can teach me all about them" i said looking around smiling. "Hey everyone lets head to downtown Magix for a bite to eat and expoler and celebrate" Stella said poking her head in our door. "Sure im just about done" Flora said. "Why not i can unpack when i get back and could use the tour and we can all get to know one another better since we will be roommates for the next school year at least" i said dropping off my bags and grabbing my purse and makeing sure i had my money. Tap tap "hello may i enter" We heard Tune say. "Of course Tune you can enter" Flora said. "Thank you Bloom i belieave you dropped this out in the living room" Tune said handing me an envenlope. "Thank you Tune very much" i said looking at the hand writing that was none of my famy but i supect it was from Grandmother Coyote. I opened it and saw a couple cards one was a phone card and the other was an credit card bith with my names on it and a note saying these should help. Sticking the cards in my wallet. Heading i floowed the girls and pixies outside towards the buses to head to downtown Magix. I noticed that the buses didn't have any wheels wow that was pretty awesome. I'll have to look into that and much more it seems might fond some stuff to hel aid in out war efforts too and maybe a way to help those that are affected by the attacks back in the OtherWorld. 


	4. Chapter 4

FLAMEING VEIL

CHAPTER 3 (Bloom's POV)

"So what can you girls tell me about downtown Magix?" I asked the girls. "Well it is the coolest place around, the best store with all the latest fashion" Stella gushed out, geez this girl is comeing off like a regular barbie i hope we can get along but time will tell. "Hey Bloom can i ask a qusetion that i been wondering since i met you" Chatta said and i had a good idea what she was gonna ask and was think how to tell without reavling to much. "Sure Chatta ask even though i have an idea of you are going to ask" i ansewered her. "Well it is about that burn scar on the side of your face how did you get it?" she asked. "Chatta that is very rude to ask someone" Tune scolded her. "It is ok Tune i knew she was gonna ask about it and it does not bother me when asked honsetly" i said. "You see my family are cops and detectives so they sometimes have enmeies from the creeps they bust, well back when i was like 4 years old this one jerk i cant remeber who sicked these Hell Hounds to ambush us when we were haveing a picnic and we fought off the ambush i even managed to take one out which is a feat of its own, well i turned and saw another ready to attack me and started to back up and i forgot about the one i just killed and tripped over its body and landed in its blood, well Hell Hounds blood is like acid and can burn and even kill, my face hit the pooling blood and i got burned luckily uncle Roz was close and killed the one Hell Hound which lunged when i tripped so me tripping saved me, he scooped me up and rushed me to the hosptial and i got treated i was in the hosptial for like2 weeks i had the scar since and it never bothered me at all" i told them their mouths were hung open. "Wow you are very tough person" Layla said in a hushed awe tone. "Did your family find the creep who sick those Hell Hounds on you all?" Musa asked. "Yeah they did i don't remeber what happened to the creep" i ansewered. "You know Lockette i'm glad that you bonded with me, even though i'll have to stop at a phonebooth once in town to call at let my family know about you" i said looking at Lockette. "I'm glad to Bloom, do you think your family will like me?" Lockette said and and asked. "Of course they would mostly i want them to have a heads up escially aunt Delilah and aunt Camille cause well pixie dust and them sometimes not a good combo but don't worry everything will be ok, i use the be allergic to pixies and their dust big time but since you bonded with me i am no longer allergic to pixies or your dust, so you helped greatly sweetie" i said. "Really i never heard of anyone being allergic to pixies or their dust, how can you tell Bloom?" Tenca asked. "Simple everytime Mistletoe he is a pixie that would come viste and any other pixie get around me i would start sneezing up a storm and could not stop and nothing i took would help" i explianed. "Well i'm glad you are no longer allergic to me or any other pixie anymore Bloom" Lockette said with a huge smile on her face. "What can i do to help with your aunts so when home there won't be any trouble?" Lockette asked. "Well please try not to mix your magic with aunt Camille's last time pixie magic and aunt Camille's did well it was very funny it rained live frogs and slugs " i said giggleing along with the others. "And aunt Delilah well just fly high and avoid her on the day and night of the full moon she turns into a small tabby and anything small she chases wont hurt you but you get the idea" i said. "Ok Bloom sure can do" Lockette said. "Hey girls can i ask a question, when i told Miss Griselda where i was from everyone had a shocked look on their face and i like to know why?" i asked the girls. "Well where are you from Bloom?" Tenca asked. "Im from Seattle Washington of planet Earth" i told her agian the shocked faces. "Well if i remeber hearing correct earth has not had magic on in for a long long time really that is proably why we are shocked" Tenca ansewered. "Thats even stranger cause magic has been on there for a long time now too never even left honsetly" i said puzzled now why everyone in the magix dimension would think that. "Hold on let me check something" Tenca said pulling out her small handheld laptop and typed away Digit walked through the screen and in a couple minutes Digit stepped back out. "Here we go ok i'll be sending this info out so others know too it seems there are two planet earths and you are fun one and then there is the non magic one that explians so much now" Tenca said with a wide smile on her face. "Well im glad to hear that and can you help me make sure the staff back at school know too" i said and Tenca nodded. After walking down the sidewalk we decided to get pizza, i noticed that Stella looked like she had something bothering her. "Hey Stella whats wrong?" Musa asked. "What oh it is just well maybe you girls can help out you see yeasterday i was attacked by this orge and ended up on the other planet earth, i barely got away but it is still bothering me luckly this nice couple let me stay at their place" She told us. "Whoa that is bad, have you told anyone else yet about the attack?" Flora asked. "No not yet you girls are the first ones i told" Stella ansewered. "Well you should tell Headmistress Faragonda and Miss Griselda so they can keep an eye out just incase the guy comes back to try agian " Tenca said. "Do you know what he was after?" i asked. "Ok Tenca i'll let them know once we get back and yeah bloom i do he wanted my scepter" Stella ansewered us. "Hmmm is your scepter just for show, got some juice in it, or what excatly?" i asked her. "Well it is the royal Solarian secpter and yes it does hold the power of Solaria in it why" She ansewered and asked. "How did the attack go down? i'm trying to help you figure this orge angle for the attack and attempted theft on you and your secepter" i said and asked. "Well i just left Verande's home and was walking a ways away to telaport to Alfea when i heard this voice behind me saying give me the secepter princess Stella, when i turned i saw this orge who had some gremlians to and we fought i some how ened up on the other earth and some how got him to retreat" Stella explianed. I was quite curious and there were some things with what happen that didn't feel right. "Ok i have not met an orges so my knowledge on them is highly limted in fact all i know is that they are big really so can you girls fill me in please thank you" i asked and said. "Sure sweetie orgs are like you said big, they some have eye trouble and need glasses, some can use magic but most rely on brute forc, they also can have a body order too, i don't know much eles" Flora told me. "What about their intelligence? and what would an org want with a royal scepter?" i asked. "Well orgs have an average intelligence, and not much really on the reason to wanting it or atleast one i can see" Tenca ansewered me. "Well we can call my uncle Chase who is a detective and chief of police he can give us some expert advise on this whole situation cause honsetly im feel there is more to this org's attack then a simple theft" i said getting up and the others got up nodding in agreement. "Wait real quick how quiet can orgs be in trying to sneak or do they even try?" i asked. "They can be very uiet when they want to be which is shocking" Musa ansewered as we headed towards a payphone booth. Me and Stella stepped in with the girls behinds but giveing us room. i pulled out my calling card and Stella showed me how to work it i punched Chase's number in and after a few rings he ansewered. "Hello, Chase here" he said. "Hi Uncle Chase it's me" i said. "Hey Bloom how are you doing sweetie" He said and i could tell he was smiling. "I'm good me and my new roomates are downtown checking it out but we need your advise on a situation and your the best expert i knew to call" i said. "Whats wrong how can i help?" he asked immediately getting into detective mode and i ran down everything including what the girls told me about ogrs. "Hmmm it sounds like this org might be a hired hand to get the job done Stella should watch her back and you all should too and please be careful we dont anything to happen to any of you girls" he said. "Ok Chase will do and oh one more thing i got a pixie that is boned to me it is an instant bond between the two of us so could you let the rest of the family know that when break happens i'll be bring my pixie home and her name is Lockette and she is the pixie of paths and portals" i said to him. "Ok will do this is gonna make life more intresting but with us it is always intresting, bye Bloom take care sweetie you moms will kill me if i knew anything happen to you and tell the schools staff too" He said to me. "I will Chase no worries and Tenca already told Stella to alert the school staff to and we all will watch out, and i know my moms would show no mercy on anyone who even attempted to harm and thats not including what Smokey and the rest of ya would do too" i said laughing to knowing how true it was Chase chuckled too hanging up and i did too. I explianed to Stella andthe girls what Chase said. "Makes since too but we need to figure out who did the hireing, Stella can you tell us all who would have a issuse with or your family?" Tenca said and asked. "Better then that there is the org that did the attack im 100% sure" Stella said pointing to a big org quickly walking down the sidewalk he had on simple brown bibes no shoes and little hair and had yellow skin. "Ok lets follow him and see what we can learn and not get into a fight just watch to see ok girls" i said and they nodded so we quickliy followed him to an ally and quietly snuck down and ducked behind some trash and saw him with 3 young women. One had very dark blue body suit with an thin chian that went around her neck down her front and around her waist the the lette I in the middle of the chain knee high black high heeled boots and Whitest hair in a high poneytail and it looked like the hairtie had some kind of jewels in it 3 of them mainely, dark blue eyeshadow that was very poorly done in my opion, and darker blue fingerless gloves. The second one had long honey brown hair with lighter brown brown bangs that she wore striaght down, a indgo body suit that had no sleeves more tube top style and the pant part were capri-style withe the same chain thing except hers had the letter D in the middle of it, ankle boots that were also indgo color, light purple golves,and agian purple eyeshadow also done horriablely last girl looked like she stuck her fingure in a light socket that was dark blue with white blueish bangs in shapes of lighting bolts, a maroon colored dress ald sleevless and turtle neck like that was short on her with matching maroon tights in deep red ankle boots, and agian the chain thing with the letter S in the middle of it, fingerless gloves that came to her elbow, and man who did their makeup maroon colored eyeshadow done horriably also done. We couldn't hear what ever was being said then the org stepped in front of the girls and blocked out sight then he stepped back to ware we could see. All of a sudden there was this blast behind us that sent us toward the group. Cripes decoy in front real deal pops up behind us. i looked up to see it was indgo girl and could tell by their engery signture that they was witches. "Look what we have here a bunch of loser fairies and annoying pixies" white hair said with a sneer on her face. Jumping to my feet ready to kick their sorry ass, the others following suite. "Why do you want my scepter?' Stella demanded angery in her voice nice to see Stella was not a stupid blonde. "Like we are gonna tell you anything to you pathetic losers" agian white haired said. "Who the hell are you whores?" i said showing i could toss out an insults jsut as good and better, man the looks of shock was priceless and i used it to throw a right hook at white hair and sent her back and then the fight was on. "Thats enough i have had with you losers" White hair yelled in fury sending a blast of ice at us me and Musa got caught in it, i could see but not hear in the ice chamber, I saw Stella pull her ring off and toss it in the air and it turned into a long white scetper that was white long pole with the astrological sun sign on the top. In a flash we girls were transported a ways a way. Stella quick as possiablely thawed me and Musa out and tryed to warm us up and it was dark out. "Well that was eventful but we should get back before curtfe" Tenca said. So we walked since we missed the bus back and was caught by Miss Griselda and Miss Faragonda and told them all that happen. "Hmm are you sure they was witches Bloom?" Miss Faragonda asked me. "Yes Ma'am i been around witches to tell by their engery signture" I ansewered her. "I'll talk to Miss Griffan who is the headmistress of Cloud Tower" She said. "In the mean time young ladies you better head to your room you do have classes tomarrow after all, and i wont punish you for tonight since you had a very good reason for but lets not make a habit of it ok hmmm" Miss Griselda said in a stern tone. "Yes ma'am have a good night" we all said in unison heading toward our room. 


	5. Chapter 5

FLAMEING VEIL

Chapter 4 (Faragonda's P.O.V) sorry for late update had alot going on from a my cousin dieing to trying to figure out how this should go

"Griselda i just took at look at Bloom D'Artigo's school file and was wondering did you fill it out?" i asked Griselda after she came from checking to make sure all was well. "No i did not why what is the matter?" Griselda ansewered me. "Well i sure didnt fill it out and it was done the night before school was too startand it is not yet completed" i said looking at Bloom D'Artigo's file. "That is quite odd indeed do you wish for me to get Miss Bloom for you?" Griselda ssaid/asked. "Not right now tomarrow after school we can ask her she has all the qualifications to attend Alfea so that is not the real problem it is just that her file is not comlete and who filled it out" i said. "Well i need to place a call to Griffan about her 3 students" i said punching in for the halogram phone call to Cloud Tower. "What is Faragonda i'm guessing this is not a hello call" Griffan said when she ansewered. "Hello Griffan and sadly no it is not a hello call sadly" i said. "It seems that 3 of your students have hired an org that tried to steal one of my students scepter the day before school but juyst a few hours ago 6 of my girls and you 3 along with the org got into a fight in downtown magix" i explianed to Griffan. "Hmm i can't really do much about the attempted theft cause they was yet our students but i can about the fight earlier do you know who my students were" Griffan said and asked. "We dont know their names but we do have descriptions, one has long white hair in a high pony tail, another honey brown long hair, and the other and i do quote my one students words looked like she stuck her fingure in a light socket dark hair and the same student said that all 3 have done a horried job on their eyeshadow too" i told Griffan who snickering. "Sounds like my seniors Icy the white haired one, Darcy the honey brown haired one, and Stormy the :snicker: fingure in a light socket hair" Griffan said snickering i was snickering too alittle. "I'll talk to them tomarrow about this and i do belieave i will tell them about how your student described them too if you don't mind" Griffan said and asked. " I don't see why not even though Bloom is an odd one and yet familiar too but i can't place where or why she is" I said. "Really now hmm that is intersting" Griffan said. "Another thing Bloom knew that those 3 were witchs by their engery signature and she is a freashman at that too" I said and Griffan face went to shock. "That is quite impressed that a young freashman is able to do such a feat not even my seniors can do that" Griffan said looking deep in thought. i too was also deep in thought "True even my seniors and a few of my staff can't even pull such a feat also" i replied. "Well i wanted to update you with what happen talk you another time and we will see your students at the annual first school dance like always Griffan" i said chuckling. "Ofcourse me and my students look foreward to it every year" Griffan smiling. "Well that takes care of that see you in the morning Griselda" i said getting up and leaveing my office with Griselda. "Good night Miss Faragonda " Griselda said as we walked down the hall to our own dorms. "Oh and Griselda i think it would be best to keep an eye on Bloom there is something about her" i said and Griselda nodding in agreement. (SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER IM NOW TRING TO FIGURE OUT HOW SHOULD THE NEXT PART GO EXCATLY ANY IDEAS CAN BE A BIG HELP I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ALITTLE MORE REGULARLY THEN I HAVE BEEN PLEASE BARE WITH ME THANK YOU FOR READING)


	6. Chapter 6

Flameing Veil

Chapter 5 (sorry for the late update been busey went to ceder point then my mom went into the hosptial she is ok and then my birthday on the 6th sorry for the late update)

next day at breakfast Bloom's POV

Tink Tink "Ladies i have an announcement this friday we will be hosting the annual back to school dance with the Red Fountian boys, you all will be expected to NOT use any magic in makeing your outfit and please do be tastefull too" Miss Faragonda said. "Ooooo girls did you hear that the big welcome back dance with the hottest boys in all the realms" Stella gushed. "sounds ok me i never have what you call good time or luck at big school parties" i said. "Well dont you worry Bloom you will have fun and luck Alfea parties i promise you that and after school girls we should head to town to shop for our dresses" Stella said. "ok i could use a couple accessories for a dress i plan on ordering" Musa said. "Well i already brought my own dress i just got in the mail before i got here but i need to find a pair os shoes for it so yeah im game" i said. the other girls noddded in agreement. ((later that morning before lunch Miss Grisedale's defence class outside)) "Ok ladies today will work on a simple defence shield now miss Adelia step up and send your attack to miss Alice and miss Alice try to block it ok" Miss Grisedale instructed the class. The said girls took up their positions the rest of us stood back behind Alice a few feet. Adelia chraged her attack up and i felt it was gonna very strong so i was braced myself. Adelia sent the strong attack to Alice who had a simple shield up the attack went through it and to the rest of us the others screamed and dove to the ground and and to side i threw up my shield and blocked the attack leaving a large indent around us. "Thank goodness you all are ok Miss Alice are you hurt my dear" miss Grisedale asked us all. "Yeah i think so i might have a bruise and a scrape but i think im ok miss Grisedale" Alice said. "Ok head to the nurses to get checked over and Miss Adelia you will have two weeks of detention for that you should have kn ow better then to send such a strong attack to a fellow student when a small weak one was good engough" miss Grisedale said looking angery at Adelia. "Miss Bloom excellent job in throwing a strong shield how ever did you mange thta my dear" Miss Grisedale asked me. "Well ma'am my aunt Camilla is a witch but sometimes her spells back fire and if you havent took shlter you need to be able to shield yourself canse the spell could be pretty strong" i ansewered leaveing out some intel gasps were heard and then the wispering began and the dirty looks at me by all but my roommates. "Hmm well im a gratfull that you learned it ansd was able to put it to good use" Miss Grisedale said eyeing the other students class resumed and went smoothly after that despite the dirty looks.((( after school the girls out in the courtyard heading towards the front gate))) "Miss Bloom miss Faragonda would like to see you in her office you school file is missing a few things my dear" Miss Grisedale said comeing up to us. "Sure you girlswant to wait or go on ahead of me" i said. "We will wait sweetie" Flora said. i fellowed miss Grisedale to miss Faragonda's office. "Hello Bloom my dear how are you" miss Faragonda said/asked. "Im good miss Faragonda, missa grisedale said that my fiel is missing some stuff ma'am" i said takeing a seat in the chair in front of her desk. "Yes my dear i was looking last night at it and saw that somethings were missing" miss Faragonda said opening my school file up and getting a strange look on her face. "Whats the matter ma'am?" i asked her. "This is quiet starnge someone has already finshed filling out your file but who" Miss Faragonda said i even look puzzled. "Lets go over to make sure evenrything is as it should be then" She said still puzzled. "Ok ma'am" i said. and about 10 minutes i left and caught up to the girls. "Wow that was fast Bloom" Stella said. "Yeah someone else already finshed filling out my file so we just went over it to make sure it all was correct and it is" i said we went got on the bus and went to the city. 


	7. Chapter 7

FLAMEING VEIL

Chapter 6 (SUER SORRY FOR THE LONG UDATE ILL MOST LIKELY CHANGE THE RATEING TO SUIT FOR MY MILD SWERINGAND SUCH CONTENT BEEN SLIGHTLY STUCK ON HOW THIS CHAPTER SHOULD GO AND ALL MIGHT BE SHORT MIGHT BE LONG ANYWAY AGIAN SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE)

Bloom's P.O.V

"So Bloom you said you already have a dress with you that is brand new" Stella asked with a im in my super duper happy place smile that shopaholics get. "Yeah i got it from Pyrmid Collection it is an Emerald Velvet Dress it is a beautiful dress (i will try to post pic to my profile if not go to Pyrmid Collection. com click on dressess in appreal and should see it) but i dont have a shoes for it yet so i could do to find a pair and maybe some jewlery too" i said with a thoughtful look on my face. "Really more detail please Bloom" Stella eyes sprakleing and smile getting bigger. "Well it is ofcourese Emerald in color, long with the sleeves sorta off shoulder and well it is hard to describe really youll just have to wait till the dance to see it really" i said. "Awe Bloom come on please when we get back cant i have a little peek please" Stella said pleading alittle. "No Stella" i said and Stella pouted alittle but luckily we arrived downtown. "Oh look there are some Red Fountian Boys over there lets go say hi girls" Stella spotting a group of 6 boys sitting outside the pizza shop eatting, jokeing, and just plain hanging out. "Hey Sky how are you?" Stella said going and hugging a brown haired boy that had a preppy ivy league look going on. The brown haired boy who is Sky odd name but hey i heard odder names for Supes, was wareing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a red scraf and a green sweater vest and blue pants and brown shoes. "Hey Stella, im good how about you beautiful" Sky said with a half smile i recongize that he likes to flirt alot lovely hope he dont hurt Stella's heart. "Im good these are my dormmates and friends Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla, and Bloom and these are our pixies Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, and Lockette" Stella introduceing us and pointing us out. "Girls these are the Red Fountian Specialists Prince Sky, his sqiure Brandon, Timmy, Riven, and who are these last two Snookums" Stella said intoduceing the almost the other boys Brandon had blonde hair looking like a California beach boy sufer , you know blonde hair to the shoulder blue eyes semi tanned skinned, he was wareing a two tone short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers. Timmy was a nerdy looking boy, short red curly hair, glasses that had green tone to them, he was wareing a long white sleeve shirt under a green jersy like shirt that had a stripe orange one each arm near the elbow, blue jeans and sneakers. Riven had spikey either deep red, or purple hair and looked striaght up bad boy persona going on, he was wareing a white shirt sleeves rolled up on his shoulder and voilet jeans and sneakers i think me and Riven could get along cuase i knew he will tell it how it is without worring about whose toes he stepped on. One of the unknow boys had long black hair and was wareing a shakespears stlye green shirt white pants and sneakers he had a pad of paper and pencil in hand drawing something. The last boy had deeply tanned skin and spiked blonde hair wareing a red shirt under a racers stlye jacket that was red and white, grey jeans, and blue and red sneakers. "This is Helia who is visting for a short time he is Headmaster Saladin's nephew" Sky said jesturing to the black haired boy who smiled at us. "And this is Roy who is a freashman" Sky said said and the spiked haired boy nodded giveing a big smile to Layla. We girls sat down with the boys and talked for a bit telling them about our last trip to downtown and why we were there now Riven looking bored. "So Bloom what is your home like?" Bradon asked me and i thought he was cute. "Well Seattle is a huge city, we have the Space Needle, and it rains alot there like we only get like 60 of pure sunshine 90 if we are luckily" i explained getting puzzled looks about the Space Needle. "Wait you mean to tell me you dont get alot of sunshine i die is i didnt have my daily sun and not to mention what all that rain can do for ones hair too" Stella said shocked i just rolled my eyes and saw Riven, Musa and Layla roll theirs too. "Well i love it Seattle it is an awesome place i got my favorite laces and i got plans too like im gonna open my own night club there too" i said matter of factly and with a hint of denfencive in my tone. "Yo for real tell me about your club Bloom that is right up my ally" Musa Said with a smile on her face. "Well i been drawing how it is gonna look and it is gonna have a fire ice look going along with catering to all types of clientele excpet the illegal ones" i told Musa who smile ket getting bigger. "Awesome hey let me know cause i love to perform in your club girl" Musa said to me. "Sweet sure the hell will" i ansewered her."Well girls if we want to make it back to school before curfew we should get to shopping now if we want to be ready for dance tomarrow" Tenca said. "Ok later boys see you all tomarrow boys" Stella said giving Sky a peck on the cheek. We left and went to a store the girls started looking at the dresses and jewlery i went toward the shoe section. "Hey arent you the loser fairy with a wunt for a witch" i heard a snooty nasle voice say behind me i look and see some school mates. "Yeah i got an aunt who is a witch and head pristest at that too" i said getting tence and bristleing. "Why dont you go to Cloud Tower you witch slut" the girl said. "Better to be a slut then a stuck up flying whore like you are bitch" i retorted. The Girls power up for an attack i gear up for the fight when. "And what is your problem with the girl haveing an aunt who is a witch young ladies?" a woman voice was said... 


	8. Chapter 8

FLAMEING VEIL

Chapter 7 (super super sorry for the very late update i been trying to figure out this chapter would go and just was not in the mood to update so if this is short sorry and i may be changing it from a crossover since i think it is not the same OtherWorld Series that i know and the one i know is by Yasmine Galenorn and is for more mature readers if you wish to read her books but any way here ya all go oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY HANUKKAH AND HAPPY KWANZAA TO ALL!)

(Bloom's P.O.V)

At the sound of the woman's voice we heard the girls wirled around i moved so that i had eyes on all sides and spied and older woman with a young girl next to her. The woman was tall slender had black hair with a white silver streak going donw the center, and was wareing a deep purple top and matching pants that had slits up the front of each pant leg to just above the knees, painful pointed at the toes high heels,and matching chocker necklace, sharp cheek bones, all in all she could look like vampirella and witch combo but in a sexy awesome way. The young girl was short with short almost pixie style hair that was red with blue green beads in one strings, adorables freckles across her cheeks, wareing a white ripped sleeves shirt with an goofy pumpkin on it belly showing, black vest, abd black skirt that ended just above her her knees a couple inches,rust color capri style leggings, black army style boots, red and grey belts criss crossing and drapeing from her waist, she was wareing grey blackish wrist bands. I smirked these two ladies were hot sexy cute and i saw hiden sassy in the girl and a cunning sassy in the woman. "Well i asked a question ladies?" the woman said crossing her arms over her chest. "Well dont look at us she is teh freak with an aunt whose is a witch and thinks she can attend Alfea" one girl with pale pink hair said looking like a spoiled five year old that was throwing a temper tanturm i just rolled my eyes. The woman looked at me "really now you have a witch for family and attend Alfea?" she said raiseing an eyebrow. "Yes ma'am my aunt Camille is head witch priest for Moon Mother dark side of the moon coven and the name is Bloom" i said still on guard the woman nodded. "Agian i'll ask you young ladies what is so wrong with haveing an aunt who is a very strong and powerful witch if i may add and for your knowledge i'm Professor Ediltrude and i will be infroming Headmistress Faragonda and Professor Griselda about this ladies" Professor Ediltrude said. The girls stalked away with angery scrowls on their faces and glares at me. "So what is your name?" i asked looking at the young girl as she and Professor Ediltrude. "My name is Mirta" the girl said. "May i ask are you the young lady who took on three of my senior students?" Professor Ediltrude asked. "Yeah and i hope you tell them they did a horried job on the eye shadow and why did the one stick her fingure in a light socket just to get that hair style" i said back smirking. "What are you shopping for excatly Bloom?" Mirta asked alittle timid but it just made her more adorable to me and i already was putting her under my protection as my friend. "Shoes and maybe a few pieaces of jewerly for the back to school dance you ladies comeing?" i said and asked. "Well some of us will be comeing but not to join the dance Miss Bloom" Professor Ediltrude said smirking as well."Haha so the school you teach at and Alfea are duleing rivals huh cool i dont mind pulling a prank here and there" i said my smirk getting bigger. "Haha well i hope to see you around Miss Bloom take care now, Mirta" Professor Ediltrude said walking away in a good mood. "So mind if i help you find those shoes or not i mean i understand that fairies and witches dont hang or get along at all" Mirta asked said to me. "What do you mean i will always get along with most witches unless then piss me the fuck off then i get even but really it is normally those stuck up cheerwhores back home who gave the most trouble" i said asked. Mirta explianed what she knew about the we nickednamed the great fairy witch hateing war. We left and went back to our schools after swaping numbers and addresses. Cloud Tower Normal P.O.V dinner time "And then she said her aunt was a head witch pristess for Moon Mother's darkside" Several Cloud Tower girls heard Mirta telling her friend and roommate Lucy. "Ediltrude is this true?" Headwitchress Griffan asked looking at Ediltrude. "Yes it is and she has a sharp tounge and is the same young fairy who took on Miss Icy Miss Darcy and Miss Stromy too" Ediltrude reasponed. "Really so she is the same young fairy who not only gave Miss Icy a black eye that we can't see through in that girls words horried eye shadow but also said that Miss Stormy' looked like she stuck her fingure in a light socket with her hair do" Headwitchress Griffan said while all the students started to whisper. Friday night a few minutes before the party Bloom's dormroom and Bloom's P.O.V Ahhhh that shower flet good now i guess i'll get ready for that stupid party hope those witches prank make it fun and not a snooze fest. I thought while drying off and looking at my undies and bra to see which thongs i wanted to ware. After a few minutes desiding on a jade color lacy undie bra combo and putting them on i heard unknown noise comeing from the liveing room and heading towards Stella's room. Quitly walking towards the noise i slipped in flied on the lights. "Hello, what do we have here?"... (AN: HEY AGIAN SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE IM NOT SURE WHEN ILL UPDATE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TRY TO BE QUICKER BUT CANT PROMISE) 


End file.
